


Old Acquaintances by Shared Circumstances

by Dandy



Series: OP-300 Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm only doing the flashy bastard this one favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Acquaintances by Shared Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "history." This was written in March 2010. The title was originally "Old ~~Friends~~ Acquaintances by Shared Circumstances," but the titles here don't allow HTML.

Buggy crouched on a rooftop about a block away from town square, in full view of the execution platform and the red-haired man chained on top. He laughed loudly at the hilarity of it all, his voice carrying on the wind. _There should be fireworks,_ he thought, _and balloons, and a flashy parade, hell, even just some popcorn would be nice!_

He had always known that Shanks, that idiot, would get caught eventually, and today was that day. It was his good fortune that he happened to be in town for the execution. His laughter escalated in pitch and jollity.

Today died his biggest rival. The man he blamed for every misfortune that had crossed him since eating his Devil Fruit. The man who showed him up at every opportunity. The man he hated with all his soul.

The man he had been apprenticed with. Drunk ale with. Shared a blanket with on particularly cold watch nights.

The man who had been almost like his brother.

Buggy’s laughter dimmed and then died completely, and somehow he found himself staring right into Shanks’ eyes.

The flashy bastard actually had the nerve to _smile and nod_ at him!

Buggy looked at his feet. He kicked his toe hard against the roof. He grumbled and muttered excuses.

Then, with a final curse, he starting sprinting with flash across the rooftops toward the platform, screaming, “Bara Bara Festival!”

Shanks was damn lucky Buggy was willing to save him.


End file.
